


Going Down

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: New World Rising [9]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: New World Rising [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413211
Kudos: 2





	Going Down

_Glenn nodded. “I really scoped this place out the other times I was here.” I had to give him props for being prepared. “It’s the only thing in the building that goes down. But I’ve never gone down it.” For that, I couldn’t blame him. “Who’d want to, right?” All our heads turned to him at the same time. His face fell. “Oh. Great.” His eyes went back to the tunnel._

* * *

“We’ll be right behind you.” Andrea volunteered.

Glenn shook his head. “No, you won’t. Not you.”

“Why not me? Think I can’t?” She was offended.

“I wasn’t–” His voice faded.

I looked at him, reassuring him. “Speak your mind.” I told him gently.

He took a breath. “Look, until now I _always_ came here by myself–” He explained. “Grab a few things. In and out. Not a problem. The first time I bring a group- everything goes to hell. No offence.” Glenn added. I saw his point. “If you want me to go down this gnarly hole, fine- but only if we do it my way.” I could tell that he wasn’t used to being in charge, it was a bit of a challenge, but he was stepping up. “It’s tight down there. If I run into something and have to get out quick, I don’t want you all jammed up behind me getting me killed.” That was a pretty fair thing to want. “I’ll take one person- not you either.” He pointed to me. “You’ve got Merle’s gun and I’ve seen you shoot. I’d feel better if you were out in that store watching those doors, covering our ass.” I don’t think I’d ever been more thankful for my father teaching us to shoot. “You’ve got the only other gun, so you should go with him.” He motioned to Andrea. “You be my wingman. Jaqui stays here. Something happens, yell down to us- get us back up here in a hurry.”

Jaqui nodded. “Okay.”

My hands were on my hips as I looked to everyone. “Okay. Everybody knows their jobs.” I patted his shoulder, seeing the trepidation in his eyes.

Glenn put the small flashlight between his teeth and started down the ladder. We all shined our lights down for him, watching. Morales followed soon after.

With a nod towards them, Andrea and myself walked off, back to the store front.

* * *

I kept my gun aimed low at the ground as we moved through the racks of clothing, my eyes scanning the area. Andrea sighed. “Sorry for the gun in your face.”

I glanced back at her. “People do things when they’re afraid.” I told her, letting her know that I understood.

“Not that it was entirely unjustified. You did get us into this.” She added.

“If I get us out of this, would that make up for it?” I asked with a small smile.

She side eyed me. “No. But it’d be a start.” Andrea told me as she set her flashlight down.

We both looked towards the front, a silence settling over us. It was growing uncomfortable, so I decided to try to start patching things between us. “Next time though, take the safety off. It won’t shoot otherwise.” I told her as a word of advice.

Looking down at the fun in her hand, she sighed. “Oh.”

“Is that your gun?” I asked, slipping my own in the back of my pants.

“It was a gift. Why?”

As I moved around the counter towards her, I held my hand out. Slowly, she handed me her gun. I clicked the saftey off to show her. “Little red dot means it’s ready to fire.” I explained. “You may have occasion to use it.” I barely knew her, but I wanted her safe. Andrea was a human being, and had every right to live, and know how to survive.

When she looked at me, there were unshed tears in her eyes. “Good to know.” She said quietly.

* * *

Not long after, I saw her gently looking at a necklace that was on display. She hummed contently, making me smile softly. I did a double take at the doors before moving to stand by her side. “See something you like?”

“Not me, but I know someone who would.” She smiled as I moved around the other side of her. Looking over at me, I saw the love in her eyes. “My sister.” Her gaze wen back to the necklace, my eyes following. It was a simple mermaid on a chain. “She’s still such a kid in some ways. Unicorns, dragons- she’s into all that stuff.” I couldn’t fault her on that. Holding on to magic as long as possible gave you hope. Hope that life would be okay. “But, mermaids. They rule.” I could tell by the way she spoke that her sister and her were very close. “She loves mermaids.” Her thumb brushed over the little gold charm as she continued.

I leaned over, my eyes on her. “Why not take it?” I suggested.

Even with circumstances what they were, she was concerned with doing what was right. “Would it be considered looting?” She asked softly.

“I don’t think those rules apply anymore. Do you?” I asked her honestly, a serious look on my face. In a city that had once been full, there were only a handful of living people. And they were from outside the city. Laws meant little now.

With a smile on her face, she lifted the necklace from the display and put it in her pocket. I looked around, imagining what this place would have looked like on a busy weekday. My thoughts were shattered as the glass of one of the doors was. They broke through the first set, and I doubted that the second set of doors would last too long. I aimed my gun as Glenn, Jaqui and Morales rushed in. “What did you find down there?” I glanced over my shoulder.

“Not a way out.” He told me.

“We need to find a way.” Andrea pointed out. Thank you, Captain Obvious. “Soon.” Because none of us knew that.


End file.
